In human and animal medicine, a wound is a type of injury in which living tissue or skin is torn, cut or punctured (an open wound), or where blunt force trauma causes a contusion (a closed wound). In pathology, it specifically refers to a sharp injury which damages the dermis of the skin.
A wound is also defined as an injury that causes either an internal or external break in body tissue. An open wound is a break in the skin or mucous membrane. Open wounds occur when the upper skin layer has been damaged. The damage may show as a cut, puncture or tear and most wounds are susceptible to infection from bacteria, viruses and fungi. Some open wound infections may require emergency medical treatment. Wounds may or may not involve a break in the skids upper layer. Wounds without breakage are classified as closed, while open wounds show breakage. Open wounds such as abrasions and lacerations may not require direct medical care, while punctures are more likely to be infected and require care. Some wounds may be large enough to require stitches from a doctor to close and seal the wound prior to healing.
There are at least five different types of open wounds:
An abrasion is a skin wound caused by rubbing or scraping the skin against a hard, rough surface. Bleeding in this type of wound is usually limited, but it is important that the skin be cleaned in order to guard against infection.
An incision is a cut caused by a knife, the rough edge of metal, broken glass, a razor blade or some other sharp object. This type of wound generally bleeds rapidly and heavily. If the cut is deep, muscles, tendons and nerves may be damaged and require stitches.
A laceration is a jagged, irregular or blunt breaking or tearing of soft tissues, often resulting from mishandling tools and machinery and other accidents. Bleeding from a laceration may be rapid and extensive. Again, stitches may be required.
A puncture is a piercing wound that causes a small hole in the tissues. Such objects as nails, needles, ice picks and other pointed objects can produce puncture wounds. Even if external bleeding is slight, there may be serious internal bleeding resulting from internal damage to an organ such as in a gunshot wound. All puncture wounds require the attention of a health professional because of the danger of tetanus.
An avulsion is a forcible tearing or partial tearing away of tissues. It occurs in such accidents as gunshot wounds, explosions, animal bites or other body-crushing injuries. Bleeding is heavy and rapid.